


true beauty

by myreygn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Crying, IT'S BEAUTIFUL, Ice Skating, Lilia sees beauty for the first time, Lilia sees it, True beauty, Yurio ice skating, tbh just some appreciation of how adorable Yurio is, what true beauty means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myreygn/pseuds/myreygn
Summary: "You don't even know what true beauty is!"That's what that woman told her a bunch of years ago.But now there's this boy on the ice.And now Lilia knows.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	true beauty

**Author's Note:**

> just binge watched Yuri!!! on Ice and I must say I absolutely love it.  
> after Yurio's performance when he broke Victor's world record I felt so blessed somehow and I needed to write it down. and for Lilia often talks or thinks about how beautiful he is I let her do it.

There had been this woman, long ago. She'd lost to Lilia at a competition and the former prima ballerina remembered her tears and her angry face. Her words. “You did not deserve to win this! You did not deserve to be more beautiful up there than me! You don't even know what true beauty is!”

Lilia didn't know why she still remembered that woman's words but now she knew how wrong that stupid ass bitch had been. Now she knew how wrong she had been herself. For she still remembered her response: “Of course I know that! Get out of my way!”

Wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong.

Lilia was an adult. She had lived for quite a while and since now she never realized what true beauty really was. It was a sure thing that the woman from the contest never knew it either, she had just wanted to fluster Lilia, but still … her words had been true after all.

But now … now it was different. Now Lilia knew.  
Yes, now. Right here, right now, it changed. It felt like blessing.

Nobody could look away from the boy on the ice but Lilia didn't care, it didn't _matter,_ all that mattered was Yuri Plisetsky and his body, his movements, his _being_ in the spotlight.

His beauty.

Lilia had known that the Russian Fairy was something very special from the beginning on, but she had never been able to name it until now. And all she felt was gratefulness.

When her ex had called her and asked her if she'd like to practice with Yuri Plisetsky, she hadn't been hesitating long. Of course she had known him before from TV and she had always wanted to practice with him, improve him so he would be able to be the fairy everyone was calling him.

There had been a Yuri Plisetsky in her imagination and she wanted him to be that guy she imagined.  
And she was so proud of Yuri because he did not only become this guy, he became even better. _Much_ better and she couldn't think of any word that would fit his appearance but _beauty.  
Thank you, Yuri Plisetsky._

When he left the ice, tears still glittering on his cheeks, Lilia was there first, before Yakov and before all the interviewers, she was there and caught him. “You were amazing, Yuri! What I saw there on the ice was true beauty, my boy!”

He sobbed a bit and for a moment it was silent, just them, just Lilia and her perfect masterpiece, then the other people around them entered and it was over. Yakov grabbed Yuri and pulled him into a hug and with him, the interviewers following them.

Lilia just stood there and stared at the ice, tried to imagine Yuri on it as she had just seen him and even though the picture in her head would never be as perfect as the real one, it was alright. It was enough to know that she had seen it.

True beauty. Something she had never known.

_Yuri Plisetsky._

Now she knew.

_Now I know._


End file.
